


【大菅】酿

by Wakatsukiyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #friendstohusbands, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakatsukiyama/pseuds/Wakatsukiyama
Summary: 乌野父母组在法国小城堡的浪漫爱情故事
Relationships: 泽村大地/菅原孝支
Kudos: 1





	【大菅】酿

**Author's Note:**

> -全文含小番外13K+
> 
> -大菅互相暗恋小心机
> 
> -请假装是521产物吧

-酿一壶青春年少的不羁轻狂，在十年后品味他发酵的沉香

虫鸣鸟叫的夏天，法国南部。一方被翠绿青草簇拥着的湛蓝水池旁驻足着两个身材精实的男人。一个较高大结实的半倚著白色小轿车半开着的门，深黑的发丝随着微风的轻抚贴在线条硬朗的脸庞上。他身旁发色较浅的男人手中抓着被色笔圈画得乱七八糟的住宿数据，伸手指着池塘旁边一栋好似活生生从童话故事里头建出来的建筑物。

「大地，你看像吗?」菅原拿着手中彩色折页，微微歪着头在那座白墙蓝屋顶的大别墅和彩页中来回扫视，温棕色的眼像见到甚么不可思议的事物一般在正中午猖獗的阳光下发光。

「应该就是这里了」泽村低头凑近菅原回复道，声音里那抹多年前那个穿着一号球衣的队长在球场上稳定军心的坚定仍未退。

菅原一直喜欢泽村给人的那种安心的感觉，无论是球场上还是教室中，他都是他能依靠的坚实后盾。尤其是当了警察后的大地，眉眼中语气里都透着沉稳，让菅原沉溺。

菅原努力地要自己忽略大地的气息呼在自己耳廓时心里闪过的各种画面，他努力不去想他们两个一直从高中三年级延续到现在的那股若有似无的暧到底算甚么，他不去评估自己告白与不告白的利与弊。

自高中以来他一直在大地身边，在队上，他们是队友，是互相扶持的队长与副队长，在班上，他们是前后桌，是会互相教数学和英文的好同学，在校外，他们就是很好很好的朋友。旭曾不止一次地暗示说他们可以是更多，但菅原总是一笑而过，像冬天的雪飘落那样，转眼间就消暱于漫山遍野的温柔中。

那是一条他还没有把握跨过的线。

泽村根本不知道是不是这儿，他的眼里只有菅原头上两搓晃啊晃的呆毛，折页一个眼神也没得到

泽村终究还是不舍地将视线偏移那个毛茸茸的脑袋，看了眼建筑，确认是目送两人这次旅行的住宿点后才任由菅原独自走向一旁的小木屋登记入住。泽村自己将两人的行李搬下小轿车容量不大的后备箱，转身一手一件轻松提起，跟上已经蹦跳走向民宿柜台的灰发少年。

小木屋里头坐着一个挺着大大啤酒肚的金发中年男人，他正在桌上翘着脚，一手拿着一瓶可乐，一手拿着电视遥控器，情绪激动地对着他前方大大屏幕上的网球裁判咆哮。

泽村下意识地挡在菅原前面，伸手以食指指节敲了敲深褐色的木门。菅原在他看不见的地方露出微笑，心里头痒痒的。大地总是这么好，好的仿佛逼他缴出他所有的暗恋一般。

狡猾

魁武的男人转过头，绿色眼睛里头是毫不掩饰的困惑。菅原从大地背后探头，拿着彩页晃了晃。他坏心眼地微微垫脚，将下巴抵在泽村宽广的肩膀上，报复般轻轻呼出一口热气在泽村那已经覆了层薄汗的脖子上。他能感受到泽村背上的肌肉紧绷收缩。

泽村能感觉到背后那人的小动作，从高中就是这样，偶尔蹭蹭他，眨着大眼要拉他去吃地狱麻婆豆腐，呆毛一晃一晃的像猫爪子般挠在他心上。不知不觉间他反而习惯了这种若有似无的情愫，偶尔在休息时坐到他身边，等那个奶灰色的脑袋软软的靠上他的肩膀，偶尔在向坐在后桌的他传考卷时，手指伸得长一些，停留得久一点。不留痕迹地扫过对方因为长期托球留了点薄茧的手指。

泽村有点好笑自己，这么久以来用这么拙劣的手段在菅原身边徘徊，满足自己自私的欲望，图得是什么他自己好似也没弄清楚。

那个魁梧的男人看了彩页一眼，明白的露出微笑，走向柜台摸出一把钥匙和一本泛黄的手帐本，让他们写下名字和车牌号码。

菅原操着他可爱的日式英文和老板磕磕绊绊对话着，一旁的泽村就管着行李，歪着头盯着少年眼角下的泪痣。

好像有那么一次合宿他趁菅原睡着时偷偷吻了他的泪痣道晚安来着。泽村忆起。他记得不是很清楚了，毕竟后来他又偷偷吻过好多细碎的隐处。耳朵尖，额头，眉心。全都染过他泽村大地最纯粹虔诚的少年情怀。

老板好像说了什么，菅转头看向泽村，黑发男人直勾勾的眼神就这么撞进一脸笑意的男子眼里。两人默契的红了脸，菅原又转过头，语气有点急促的说着什么，逗得老板哈哈大笑，挑眉的看向泽村，眼里满是兴味。

泽村无法控制地红了脸。菅原的笑脸可真美，他想。

两人道别了高大的男人，往那栋梦幻童话风的别墅走去，在门口脱下鞋换上室内拖，菅原迫不及待的推开门。映入两人眼帘的是一个童话故事风格的大客厅，挑高的天花板和漆成鹅黄色的墙上画了许多可爱的动物或童话情节。客厅被中间的大书柜分成两半。左边是一块空旷的空间，有一张台球桌和吃下午茶的白色雕花桌，旁边一排的台球竿按照长度被排列整齐，色彩鲜艳的撞球已经在绿色的台面上摆成整齐的三角型。客厅的右边是几个懒人沙发和皇宫贵族坐的贵妃椅。墙上以不规律的排序订着数个载满书的六角收纳格，一些戴着眼镜的可爱小动物木雕被摆放在四周，可以说是布置的相当精致了。

两人顺着角落的旋转楼梯爬上二楼，泽村提着行李跟在菅原后头，一抬头就是阳光透过落地窗洒落在少年周身的景象。一瞬间他又回到了那橘色的九米球场，仰着头看着他的二传顶着刺眼的光芒跳跃，毫不犹豫地把那黄蓝相间的球托向他。菅原大概一辈子也不会知道，他逆着光模糊的轮廓是泽村大地从青春年少到长大成人一直不曾放手的憧憬。

「怎么啦大地？」菅原听见泽村的脚步停下，回头好奇的问

「没什么」泽村摇摇头，修长的腿轻松迈着步，一下就来到菅原的下一阶。两人些微的身高差刚好被这一阶之差弥补了。泽村看着菅原因为他的靠近微微红了耳朵，心里有些小得意。「就是阳光很漂亮」

「嘛，看阳光也能看到失神，大地好逊。」菅原往上蹭了两阶，转头对大地吐了吐舌头后消失在楼梯尽头。

菅原在楼梯上来的转角按着自己的胸口，试图说服自己发烫的脸颊是刺眼的阳光惹的祸。他望向窗外，好逊的到底是谁啊？

「啊，有两间卧房，菅要哪间？」泽村绕过转角，看见靠着墙发呆的菅原，他放下两人的行李揉揉手臂一边问道。

菅原鼓着脸颊看着走廊两侧的大房间，房间大是大，漂亮是挺漂亮，但一人一间房比合宿还不如。他注意到泽村转动肩膀的动作，很自觉地凑过去，伸出手抓过对方小麦色的手臂，在上头按按揉揉。泽村习惯的像高中那样，伸出另一只手将对方头上那挫翘起的呆毛卷在粗粝的手指间摩挲。

「我都可以呦，看大地吧？我刚刚在你上来前看过了，一个是有很多娃娃的一个是有很多书的」菅原一边拉过对方因为提行李而压出红痕的手一边说。

「那我选书的吧？感觉菅会跟娃娃玩的很愉快」泽村点点头，若有所思地说。菅原圆圆的小鹿眼咕噜噜地转，像想到什么似的开心地笑了起来。「大地不要说这么像都市传说的话啦！」

两人放好行李后决定下楼简单煮点东西吃，菅原拿出他珍藏的麻婆豆腐地狱方便面，对一脸菜色的泽村咧嘴笑了笑。

「怎么啦大地～我只有这个味的呦！」菅原笑嘻嘻的说，这是他一个从高中延续下来的恶趣味，看着大地因为自己不得不去吃他不怎么碰的辣，一边哈气一边找水但下次还是会禁不住他的哀求再陪他吃辣。他也觉得挺奇怪的，怎么大地被他折磨了这么多年，一点耐受力都没有培养出来，怎么吃怎么样都会流汗哈气狼狈的让他好喜欢。

「唉，我也只有这个味的」泽村打开行李箱，菅原一个探头被一包包红通通的方便面吓呆了。

「大地你不是不吃辣吗？」菅原眨眨眼，伸手像是要确认真假般抚过那一包包方便面

「打包时光想着怕你忘了带，结果一般野菜味味噌味的忘了放了。」泽村尴尬的笑笑，当时他只顾着收拾菅原有可能忘记的东西，忘了把自己要吃的丢进行李。

「嘛，我也有带不辣的，刚刚是开玩笑的啦！」菅原背过身往自己的房间走，他怕一转身他那比吃辣的大地还要红的脸会暴露他所有的小心思。他拿出他特地塞在衣服间的味噌方便面，跟还在收拾房间的泽村招招手后下楼开火。

菅原一边煮着开水一边嘟着嘴沉思。从他邀请了大地跟他一起参加他抽到的欧洲一周游后他就知道这次旅行是他菅原孝支这辈子做过最棒也最糟糕的决定。能跟大地朝夕相处当然是幸福的，但要怎么在这期间维持他们微妙的暧昧平衡实在是太为难他了。

想起刚刚在楼梯间的小插曲，菅原又红了脸，他压不下那瞬间心里那个「想抱抱大地」的冲动，他费尽心思地想离对方近一些，却又在发现对方不在意这么亲近时抽离，他不知道他到底想要什么，也不想去探究和大地这种磁铁互相吸引排斥的双人舞还要持续多久。

菅原觉得自己快被搞糊涂了，一方面他觉得这段感情或许只有他自己在放大解释每一秒，或许过去泽村的每一个脸红每一个若有似无的挑逗都是无心的，单纯是敦厚的他不知所错，没有发现自己的行为多暧昧罢了。像这次法国旅行也是他抽到奖主动邀请的，不然平常虽然很常串门子，却也没见他约自己出去玩儿。

但另一方面他又无法自制的给自己的希望找了点借口，说泽村其实都懂，都明白，只是木讷的不懂表达又怕吓到他。而且警察的工作繁忙，看他这次请假和自己出来旅游，怕是有事先加班一大段时间才能请到一整个礼拜的假期。

菅原的思绪像他某年试图织给泽村的围巾打成了乱糟糟的结。他甩了甩头，决定出来旅行就别想那么多了。

反正他现在还在我身边，就够了。菅原想到，打开包装将面条一股脑地、泡进沸腾的热水。

「菅，我去问问老板他有没有什么食材」泽村站在门口穿鞋唤到，菅原转头，脸上是毫无破绽的笑容，他挥挥手道别，转过头来又是一脸潮红不知所措。

欸？怎么感觉自己像个贤慧的小媳妇似的？

「菅原孝支你这个笨蛋胆小鬼！」他挥舞着筷子咒骂自己。

泽村在小木屋里头比手画脚地和老板沟通着，好不容易买到一瓶牛奶一打蛋一篮水果还有一瓶红酒，他擦了擦额头的汗准备转身返回别墅。

「你喜欢他」老板用有浓厚法国口音的英文说到，泽村转身，有点讶异，反射性地点了头。

「两个傻子」老板爽朗大笑，拿起一旁木柜台上的冰啤酒吞了一大口，转身又钻进后面的房间不知道干什么去了。

菅原看着泽村困惑的回到别墅，头上呆毛随着他偏头的动作晃晃，泽村放下食材，安抚地朝菅原笑了笑。

「要吃蛋吗？」他举起手里的鸡蛋，挑眉问

「我来吧，大地去冲个澡吧？去外面走一趟都出了这么多汗」菅原拿过泽村手里的蛋和水果，顺手将牛奶冰进冰箱，一瓶不知道怎么来的红酒放在大理石流理台上。他伸出两只手指戳着他的队长的背把人赶去楼上洗澡。

「出来就可以吃面啰！洗太久面会泡烂喔！」菅一边叮咛着一边开火热锅，在等锅热的期间一边洗了一点葡萄。

啊，来法国不尝点葡萄酒好像说不过去？菅原一边喃喃念到一边思考等等要让泽村带他去找个超市买点必需品跟干粮。

「欸？我怎么...怎么又跟家庭主妇似的啊！？」唉声叹气的菅原一边拔着葡萄梗一边叹气。在油热的哔啵响时转身打蛋下锅。

刚冲完澡的泽村匆匆套上一件薄薄的ㄒ恤，白色的棉ㄒ贴在他仍透着微微水气的上身，将他担任警察后越发结实的肌肉线条赤裸裸地勾勒出来。他下楼，锐利的双眼敏锐地捕捉一个在灶台边哼着歌煎蛋的银发二传。他自觉地走到他旁边，在水槽边洗着那串半泡在水里的紫色果实。

「菅，想学翻蛋吗？不用锅铲的那种。」泽村突然开口，一手扶着平底锅一手拿着锅铲的菅原转头，一缎银白的发丝脱离耳朵尖，落到他暖棕色的眼睛前。

泽村在上衣侧边擦了擦手上的水，伸手将那撮头发重新塞回菅原耳后。对方的耳朵有点烫，大地干脆以被水降温过的手贴着他的耳朵让他冷却。

「好啊？」菅原眨眨眼，觉得泽村真可恶，撩得这么自然还不带眨眼的，他决心反击。

如果他要为这夏日的炙热背锅，他无论如何都要拉一个陪他在那无解螺旋里沈沦。

菅原脑袋一偏，泽村感觉到手里的温度面积扩展了，耳朵的主人将左半脸都埋进他的手掌，还有点故意地蹭了蹭。

这下子两个站在灶台前的人都红成虾了。

「蛋焦掉了啊！」菅原被焦味抓回神，手忙脚乱地将蛋铲出锅底，放在一旁雪白的高级瓷盘上，看起来好不寒酸。

「都怪大地害我分心！」他一边下第二颗蛋一边念「罚你教我翻蛋！」

泽村笑了笑，站到菅原身后。银发男人感觉到后方粘贴的温度，却被身前的灶台禁锢，僵硬的待在泽村和平底锅之间的窄窄距离。刚洗完澡的泽村身上有股好闻的薰衣草味，八成是用了浴室里头的一次性肥皂。

泽村恶劣的在菅原看不到的角度勾唇偷笑，对方都邀请自己「教导」他了，不好好地手把手教学怎么对得起人家一片真心诚意的求知呢？ 他伸手，从后方扶上菅原握着锅子柄的手，菅的手腕一直都比他纤细，他轻松地用自己的手掌包覆了对方的手腕到掌根的部分。

菅原暗自庆幸面前没有任何能反射影像的平面，不然他这拙劣的演技和脸上不受控的潮红怕是要给泽村全看了去。他微微动了动被握住的手，皮肤和对方厚实的手掌摩擦，像是撒娇般的摩挲声很轻很轻，随着快到不可思议的心跳传进菅原的耳朵里。

泽村不甘示弱的凑上去，嘴靠在菅原的耳朵边。两人的身形毕竟还是相近的，为了看清楚锅子他往前靠近，直到他的前胸和腹部都粘贴菅原的的背。泽村自傲地发现自己清清楚楚的记得那背上的每一条肌肉在他每一个动作下的每一个反应。还穿着黑橘相间球衣的他揣着最热烈矛盾的暗恋，在那些他觉得太短的部活时间前后，偷偷用视线角落拓印着他的二传换衣服的风景。他记得他抬手时肩胛骨会微微突出，在那层薄薄肌肉下画出一个漂亮的弧度。他记得偶尔在更衣时聊天，菅原会不时地微微侧身吐槽他跟旭的老成，泽村还记得更衣室白的俗气的日灯光在对方锁骨上洒出精致光影的画面。

他那时就有了想要吻他的冲动，想要将半身赤裸的他拉进怀里，用自己的全部护着他，用唇轻轻膜拜他无瑕的脸蛋。

菅原感觉到自己正被身后的男人整个搂在怀里，两人的体型差距被紧密的距离放大，菅原的眼皮子软软垂下，看着和自己贴在一起的手臂，小麦色和白皙色的两只手在视觉上格外出彩。他一边控制自己不要因为泽村包围在他耳朵四周的呼吸反应过度，一边思考着泽村到底在当上警察后长了多少身体，怎么高中合宿时两人不小心相拥而眠都没有现在的浅浅拥抱来的拥挤。

「看好了」泽村发语，握紧了菅原的手。低音冲击了菅原的耳膜，他的肩膀反射性的抽了抽，像冬天被冰到脖子的小动物似的。泽村努力要自己忽略对方肩膀蹭着自己胸口的感觉，一边俐落的带着对方的手一个轻抛，半熟的蛋完美的在锅子上方翻了一圈，平稳的落在锅底继续煎熬。

「哇喔！」菅原的嘴围成一个O型，他兴冲冲的转头，正想赞叹几句时却被唇上擦过的触感带走了魂。

泽村没有想到菅原会突然转头，来不及后退给予对方一点活动空间的他，在怀里人儿转头的瞬间，收获了人生的初吻。

像夏天水果店里头被晒晕的葡萄，软软暖暖的，水润的甜味染上他略微干燥的唇，在浅浅的纹路里流转徘徊。

泽村像被电到一般的松开了手臂，菅原手忙脚乱地转回面对锅子里头因两人的分神再次往烧焦之路迈进的蛋，俐落的锅铲一伸，让他进旁边瓷盘陪他的乌黑伙伴去了。

菅原关了火，端着盘子不看泽村一眼落荒而逃，他觉得，要是再继续在那房间里头待上三十秒，他可能就会扑进泽村的怀里求亲亲求抱抱，即使只是意外，泽村的唇感觉真该死的诱人。他坐在小方桌前，双手捧着脸，知道要是自己是动画场景现在整张脸就该和桌上的两碗泡面一样的冒烟。

泽村在厨房里头待待站了一阵子才将葡萄捞出水，放在盘子里头带出厨房。他在菅原对面坐下，自然地将盘里卖相比较能看的一颗蛋夹到菅原满碗地狱火红的碗里头。

「快吃」泽村正常的说，声音平稳。谁知道他一脸正经的微笑下脑子里头已经转过百八十种偶像剧套路中各种他与菅的结局。菅真漂亮。泽村嘴上一边说着我开动了一边在脑海里走「菅被我吓跑我满世界追媳妇」的剧情线。

泽村不是很明白他和菅原的关系，有时候他会觉得两人好像能有些什么，但那股暧昧又会在短时间内褪色，变成直男哥们的革命情谊。他喜欢菅原，他只敢肯定这点，但菅原对他呢？他分辨不出那个眼下有泪痣的男孩在调皮耍赖时到底抱着是说什么想法，是好朋友间的捉弄还是带有爱恋的试探。他只能在一次次的欲望被勾起时故作镇定的回应，一边在心里说服自己菅原大概是喜欢他的。

泽村看着菅原埋头吸溜面条，头顶的呆毛跟发旋在他面前晃啊晃，他着魔般地伸手摸了摸，感觉到对方愣了一下后头沉得更低了。

「菅。」泽村突然感到不安，或许以前的情愫都是自己的一厢情愿，不然对方这么尴尬地躲避他是为了什么？

「嗯...？」菅闷闷地出声，低头默默一口一口咬着面条，他实在不敢抬头，满脸通红的模样绝对会吓到他，他们之间的平衡已经摇摇欲坠，再来一个打击他这些年的所有努力可都要白费了。

「你...」讨厌我了吗？泽村想问，但他有点害怕答案。他一直都认为自己是勇敢的，以为担任了没落豪强的队长，每天在阴暗的巷弄里追在犯罪者后头的警察之后他就是无畏的。孰料他在阳光正盛的一个法国乡村，坐在他暗恋对象对面害怕那个他渴求许久的答案。

「嗯」菅原随口应声。

「看着我」泽村蹙眉，放下筷子双手抱胸，这么沈闷的回答可不像他认识的菅原，说实话，这么冷淡的菅原让他感到陌生，他像在地上攀着薄薄暧昧上爬的葡萄藤，怎么努力生长也够不到头顶上那促使他成长的那道光。他不喜欢这样，他想要再和他近一点，再亲密一点。

菅原被泽村不同的语气说得愣住了，他缓缓地抬头，对上对方锐利的眼神。菅原怕的就是这个，从初见面到现在都不变的眼神-不对，或许还变得更有魄力了。他怕他被看破，怕他在那双眼里看到鄙夷，恶心。

但他什么都没有看到，只有一片真诚的关心担忧。

「你还好吗？」泽村看着菅原红的不正常的脸，担心的问。

「这个有点辣」菅原吐吐舌头哈气，笑脸盈盈地指着满碗通红的面条。

泽村点点头，转身去冰箱倒了杯牛奶递给菅原。

大地可真迟钝。菅原想到，有些庆幸又有些遗憾，好险没被看出来，不过要是被看出来，就能知道他到底是怎么想的了。菅原矛盾着，小口小口啜饮着牛奶。

两个人安静吃完午饭，气氛有点尴尬，不过两人也没有试图开口补救什么。他们一直这么沉默的相安无事，像两檀笨拙的大酒坛子，酝酿着什么酒水，偶尔散发一点若有似无的气味也因彼此习惯而没引起太大波澜。

泽村在后院跑圈做他例行的体能训练。他着了一件背心和宽松运动束口长裤，伴着逐渐斜射的日光一边慢跑一边思考着自己的定位。他知道自己不满足于现况，不满足于只能以教烹饪的胆小方式拥抱对方，不满足于不能在对方满脸通红时出借一个可以依靠的胸膛，不满足于死死压抑着自己的爱慕望着对方忽近忽远的轮廓在触手可及之处浮沈。他想要更多，想要当菅原主动撒娇的对象，想当他早上索吻的恋人，想当他晚上最后一个说晚安的枕边人。

他要前进。泽村停下脚步，看看手上的运动手环，离目标的三公里还差寥寥几十公尺，几个跨步就能达成。达成目标后其实生活不会有太大的改变，只是他会更强壮，更有毅力，变成更好的自己。他再度迈步，胸膛随着脚上动作和呼吸节奏上下起伏。

快到终点了。泽村想。

菅原一个人窝在宽敞客厅的懒人沙发里头，他抱着一旁摆设的抱枕，任凭自己精瘦的身体埋没在软软的浅褐色沙发布里头，他刷着手机，朋友圈里的内容跟往常没什么不同，影山和日向在职业队的表现和交互还是和高中那般闹腾，东峰在东京做着设计，被提名了什么奖，年底也要飞来法国授奖的样子。在意大利钓鱼的西谷难得登上线，在昔日的成年人王牌动态墙上留下一连串的语气词和占据整个版面的赞美之词。田中和清水的婚后生活依然幸福美满，前几天还晒了两人一起去看后辈练习赛的手牵手照片。缘下依然是那个敦厚勤奋的老实人，没什么贴文就是乖乖给大家点赞偶尔怼怼二年级的单细胞组。一年级的那些就更令人放心了，山口还是那个温顺的翘着呆毛的后辈，不过整个人多了一股自信有能力的气场，月岛学业和球队兼顾，恶劣的性格有微微收敛，不过在赛场上还是常常因为面瘫的拦死对方被说自大高傲，虽然他本人把这个当成称赞就是了。

是不是只有他一个人还在原地踏步啊？菅原想到，大家感觉都已经走出了好久好久，剩他一人被自己不愿放手的光荣禁锢着。他还会想念他还是正二传的那段时间，能正大光明理直气壮地一次一次在场上给他的主将托球，想念偶尔合宿他能够在半夜冷醒时蹭到对方旁边靠着睡的亲密，想念退下先发阵容后某队长每天纠结地关心他的表情。

可是现在他们好像没有那么好了，一个是幼儿园教师，一个是人民警察，各种生活层面上都没有交集。菅原修长的手指停留在谷地新发的一张当时他们还在乌野时的合照。他和泽村在画面的正中央席地而坐，他拿着排球正要递给泽村，旁边东峰正一脸慌乱的试图阻止在用头顶球差点撞到一起的田中和西谷，旁边的缘下挽着袖子正准备提起拳头。影山和日向凑在一起表情难得正经地说着什么，日向橘色的头发和站在后方给山口递水的月岛的球衣形成强烈对比。清水站在西谷左边的球车旁，目光看向镜头露出一个有些惊讶却又无比温柔的淡淡笑意。谷地不在镜头内，她是拿着相机捕捉这一刻青春的英雄。

菅原轻点两下图片，标准的爱心在画面中央出现，刚刚好和他手上的排球重合了，看起来就像他在把他的心捧给大地一样。

他会收吗？菅原想着，眼皮软软地半掩着。上半天的找路做饭整理行李让他有些疲倦了，他侧过身，决定纵容自己滑手机滑到睡着。

菅原睁开眼，身上传来的重量禁锢着他的动作，他想抬手揉揉眼睛，却发现自己的手被一双大手抓着压在头顶。

「唔...」他视在线移，看清了压在他身上的男人。

「大地...」菅原慌乱的撇开眼

「我要吻你」泽村说到。不给菅原任何反应时间，他强硬地啃上菅原半开的唇。

菅原愣了一下后才抬头迎合，既然是梦，他没有理由矜持。他张开嘴，任凭他的队长探索得更深入，他们吸吮，轻囓，暴风般的激烈又如涓流般的缠绵。菅原只觉得自己的心脏快要不堪负荷，他轻轻挣脱手腕上的束缚，搂住泽村的脖子歪头更甜腻的咬了上去。

泽村边进门边擦着汗，正想出声问菅原要不要待回去哪里走走看看风景就被沙发上那坨小小的身影抓去了目光。

他走近，就看到一个银白发色的少年，侧卧在沙发上，双脚微微蜷起，脸上有不自然的粉红，像只快要被煮熟的小虾子般。

「大地...」对方发出一声好似叹息，又像呻吟的喘息，带着点鼻音，像奶猫似地蹭蹭沙发的布料。

不妙。泽村想到，感觉到自己下身的微微动作，他想他是真的当了太久的处，一点点的遐想空间都能给他发展成一部完整的三级片。

「还要...」菅原在梦里喃喃的喏道，手在自己的身体上缓缓上移，抚过平坦的肚子，来到随着呼吸微微起伏的胸口。「这里...」

泽村片刻不容的转身离开，上楼去和浴室里的冰凉自来水打交道去了。

至少他现在心里有底，能毫无保留的追逐他的梦了。

两个人的下午还挺惬意，泽村在撞球桌那儿一个人打了一下午的球，菅原睡醒后就拖了张懒人沙发过去 ，伴着哐哐的磕碰声翻阅着架上的英文杂志。泽村拿着台球杆，将白球瞄准红球的边，擦着打了过去。红球如他预期地乖巧滚入洞口，顺着桌下管道咚的一声回到集球的三角框里头。泽村看着那颗仍在滚动的白球，正对着的方向—坐在沙发上交叉双腿看杂志的男子。

白球的速度被自己的重量和绿色背景拖累，终究在碰到桌边前刻停了下来，像望着高墙的孩子似地在突起的边缘前几公分停下。泽村下意识地啧声，引起菅原的注意。

「怎么了？大地？」他的二传抬头道，浅浅的发色被挑高天花板上的水晶吊灯衬的如堕世天使般耀眼，干净剔透的不染一丝俗尘。

「就差一点点」泽村回道，手指轻轻一推那颗无辜的母球，转动不到半圈抵上边缘的白球终于换来泽村一个满意的微笑。菅原似懂非懂的歪头望着泽村，他看不懂这个微笑后面的意涵，只觉得他喜欢上的人真是不得了，连逆着夕阳的死亡打光都好好看。

夜晚降临得无声无息，窗外望去只剩田野间和屋主小木屋的剪影。相对之下，屋里的灯光亮的刺眼。菅原已经盥洗完毕，围着一件浴巾在厨房里找吃的—他时差还没调过来，下午睡了好多次，现在饿得不得了。

「菅？」泽村洗完澡，在客厅找不到那个身影，困惑的朗声问道。

「唉？」菅原从厨房那儿探出头来，嘴巴里还咬着葡萄。他视线触及泽村时眼睛倏地张大。自从高中后就不曾看过对方的裸体，现在泽村只下身围着一条浴巾的的站在他面前，菅原觉得自己像在悬崖徘徊地人被一脚踹进深渊，毫无反抗，头也不回的往深处坠落。泽村的体格丝毫不退步，反倒因警察工作的关系锻炼的更加结实，胸肌腹肌的线条也都比高中时来的明显好看，下腹部两条线条延伸，藏进那条碍眼的浴巾后面。菅原知道自己没救了，病名为爱，起因是他，解药还是他。

「在吃葡萄啊？饿了？」泽村完全无暇顾及自己对菅原的影响力，往伙伴的方向走去，他被菅原赤裸的上半身冲击的不知所措，像突然见到耶稣基督的虔诚教徒，崇爱，膜拜，却又不敢伸手去触碰，怕眼前的梦想像幻境一般碎了满地。菅原的皮肤在高中时就是连女孩子都羡慕的好，相对于毫无气色的惨白，更偏向健康的白皙，还有点淡淡部活给他带来的晒痕。出社会后成了幼儿园教师，接触阳光大太阳的机会自然少了，晒痕消失了，整个人恢复陶瓷般精致的完美状态。泽村在想，若两人牵手，那个对比一定很明显。

「有一点呢，大地要吃吗？」菅原伸手，掌心是几颗还带着水珠的紫色珍珠，脸上是最自然大方的笑容。眼前的景象和好多桢记忆胶卷重叠，部活时给他递水瓶的菅原，比赛中场给他递毛巾的菅原，赢了白鸟泽后伸手给他拥抱的菅原，输了欧台后伸手将他自地上扶起来的菅原。他在他的青春里头刻得太深，酿得太沉，随手摘下一片碎屑都有他的成分在里头。

「我时差还没调过来，没什么胃口，你吃吧！」泽村笑着回应，顺手拿走中午被放在流理台的那瓶红酒和两个高脚杯。

「我先上楼了，菅也早点休息」泽村笑了笑，对菅原说道，挥挥手里头的杯子后转身上楼。

菅原望着泽村的背影直到他消失在楼梯尽头。

「狡猾！大地太狡猾了！」厨房传来菅原的哀嚎

躲在楼梯转角的泽村勾了勾嘴角，踏完最后几枚阶梯回到房间。

泽村躺在房间柔软的大床上，身上已经穿上整套的素灰色居家服，手里拿着一本他随手从书架上抽出来的书，床头柜上是那瓶红酒跟两个高脚杯。他看看手上的腕表，十分钟过去，他等的人还未有一丝动静。泽村不沮丧反笑，跟菅原相处了那么多年，还不明白对方是个什么脾气？不就是比他先出手了一点，现在就死拖着不肯来赴约，孩子气地想抓回从一开始就不在他手中的主控权。

当初选那间塞满娃娃的自己真的太机灵了！菅原穿着深蓝色的居家服，抱着一件自己房间带来的薄被子站在泽村的房门前。软软地半将脸庞埋在怀里棉被的后方。他伸出一只手，在那扇实心木门上轻敲两下。

菅原没有看到泽村下床时满意期待的微笑。

泽村也没有看到菅原在门锁转动的一刻被无辜取代的小恶魔表情。

「怎么了？」泽村柔声问道，一边以敏锐的眼神将菅原的无害模样全数收入眼底。

「都怪大地啦！白天说什么都市传说，害我看着一整屋子的娃娃睡不着！」菅原捏起棉被一角甩泽村的手臂，被子要轻不重地像在撒娇一般的拍在泽村闲闲叉着腰的手臂上。

「那要跟我睡吗？」泽村挑眉，似笑非笑地侧身，让菅原进入房间。银发男孩撅着嘴，指高气昂的就进了泽村那间满是书本的房间，还很自来熟的在大床上分出一边位子给自己。

泽村笑笑，带上房门，在转身前暗搓搓解开胸口睡衣的两颗扣子，他坐到自己那侧的床缘，啵地一声打开了红酒，葡萄香和酒的陈酿味自瓶中漫出，很快地占领了整个房间。泽村先倒了浅浅一点在自己杯子里，学电视肥皂剧里头那些上流社会的人晃晃杯子。

「喝吗？」泽村微微举起手里头的杯子，挑眉看向菅原，在确定对方的视线在自己身上后轻轻就着杯缘喝了一口。两个人的目光在空中交会，暖暖的韶光在两人棕色的瞳仁里头流转。

两个大傻子在彼此身边悠悠转转了好些年，现在窗纸都随岁月风化在青春的蹉跎里，隔着几公分不到的窗棂，在两端，怕对面的爱情是幻想般的小心出手，在碰上前犹豫地收回，错过。他们都受够这种的没有结果的试探探戈，日本宫城小镇的青春潇洒，白雪纷飞，一座座体育馆里头六乘九米平方的战场，运动饮和洗到褪色的毛巾，宫城里头两座不起眼的幼儿园和警局，下班后临时起意的邀约电话，和法国南部小镇暑气嚣张，葡萄香肆虐的一栋城堡里。他们的爱情早就发酵成了不得了的模样，在心底酿啊酿啊却也不曾有人忘记这坛最真心的感情。泽村想正大光明牵起菅原的手，在他向外旋转飞翔时拉着他一起升空，在他向后坠落时托住他后仰的腰，他要全世界知道，他泽村大地这辈子双人舞的搭档只会有菅原孝支一个。

从什么时候呢？菅原又再一次的问道自己，溺毙于泽村的醉香里头的时候。他和泽村的感情发酵的太早太自然，自然到他像是呼吸一般的自甘沉落到底，任凭每一滴酒精侵入他的四肢躯体，成为他的一部分，哭着笑着都是他的味道。他像误入魔法陷阱的小白兔，莫名的拥有了在液体中呼吸的超能力，偶尔调皮地踢踢水捉弄的拍打坚实的罐身，都只会换来一声声沈稳的回应，在他耳边回荡，在他身边守护着他。这么胡闹了这些年，他不想再载浮载沉毫无定位下去。他要当这坛酒的所有人，独占所有的醉酿，无论无论是香甜的快乐，变质的酸苦他都要独占。

「好啊！」菅原笑咪咪的回复到，在床上换了个姿势，跪坐起身，如同参拜神社一般的虔诚。

泽村微笑，伸手去拿另一个高脚杯。却被菅原的声音打断。

「我不要那样喝。」菅原说道，声音里头难得是泽村辨认不出来的情绪，正当泽村想要说些什么，一个暖暖的身体从他身后贴近，一双手转过他的头，在他反应过来之前，一双软软暖暖的触感已经粘贴了他的唇。

菅原调皮地用舌头描着泽村的唇线，对方的胡渣有点刺刺痒痒的，他也喜欢，还故意拿自己洁白的下巴去蹭了蹭，麻麻酥酥的感觉特别有真实感。

泽村没想到会被菅原抢先一步，愣神的几秒给菅原拱手让出了主导权。不过昔日乌野的队长可不是这么好欺负的，泽村伸手一揽，将那个撒野得欢的银发男人拉进自己怀里。

「唔！」被紧紧圈住的菅原呜咽一声，很快的声音又被泽村吞没，不知道什么时候两人都张开了嘴，不知节制地在对方的味道中贪婪地索求。舌头交缠着争夺主导权，一会儿菅原被泽村强势的占有吻的眼角发红，一会儿泽村被菅原灵活调皮的逗弄调戏的低吼出声。两人如贪婪的野兽一般在床上交缠拥吻，任由对方予取予求的同时发了狂似的在对方唇上啃咬狠吻。

「大、大地...」最后还是菅原先投了降，两只手弱弱的搭在泽村肩膀上，眼神迷离眼眶泛红还带有水光。泽村微微一笑，在他眼角旁的泪痣落下一吻。

「我喜欢你」泽村说道「从好久好久以前就是如此」他一边摸着菅原蓬松蓬松刚刚接吻时被他亲手揉乱的头发。十年来的梦想突然成真，大家都说会有一种空虚感，找不到目标的茫然，但他没有，他看着怀里头的人儿，只想要有更多更多的时间，能和他互相扶持前行。高一高二在前辈眼皮底下偷偷交换的顽皮和无奈的眼神，高三在失控后辈乱来时交换的好气好笑的眼神，毕业时对方眼角滑过眼角泪痣的那滴泪，对方邀请自己来法国旅游时眼睛里羞赧犹豫的光。和现在窝在自己怀里嚣张撒娇的可爱模样。

不够。泽村想到。他还要更多。

「我也是喔！」菅原软软地靠在泽村的胸膛上，仰着头慵懒地回复。「最喜欢啦！」

「菅原」泽村突然开口

「嗯～？」菅原好心情的回复，手里抓着泽村修长指节分明的手，一下下没什么规律的按着，时不时还抓起来啃两下，和刚出生乱生气的小猫一样。

「让我活成你喜欢的模样，慢慢看你活成喜欢我的模样，好吗」泽村在他耳边说，手指反握住对方略小一号的手。菅原再度感受到泽村大地这人的狡猾，明明一个字也没提到交往，他就是明白这是一张男朋友邀请卡，不，或许还比较像求婚。

「可是两个愿望都已经达成了呦！」菅原抬头，给了恋人一个爽朗的微笑。泽村先是ㄧ愣，随后嘴角勾成明了一切的愉悦弧度。他故作沉思。

「是吗？那......」

「红酒好喝吗？」泽村低头调笑问道，他的二传被问得红了脸，随后又不甘示弱的回击。

「没什么味道呢！让我再喝一口！」

「好」

-fin 

小小番外

「我说啊！为什么当年大地都不约我啊！最后要不是我邀请他去法国我们搞不好就错过了欸！」某天，某只喝醉的二传晃着手里的啤酒杯对对面的知名设计师说道。刚和泽村吵完架的他正理直气壮地在高中好友的家里喝闷酒，大大咧咧的大爷样仿佛这儿是他家。

「大地没告诉你吗？」东峰惊讶的挑眉，摆到嘴巴的啤酒杯又放下了。

「告诉我什么？」菅原趴在桌上毫无生气地闷闷回复，他最不喜欢和泽村吵架了，明明是彼此最重要的人，吵架两个人都难受，偏偏菅原又好面子，怎么样都要等泽村好声好气地把他带回家揉揉抱抱，耐心地哄好他。

「啊...不知道能不能说—啊我说就是了别揍我啊！」东峰犹豫的时间顺利地被菅原举起的拳头压缩剩短短三秒。

「当年你抽中的法国旅游券啊，都是骗人的」东峰又抿了一口酒，看着菅原猛地抬头眼睛睁大不可思议的好奇模样，心里有一丝坏坏的报复爽感。

然后很快又被菅原天使般脸孔恶魔般的微笑吓回那个玻璃心的王牌。

「快说喔！」菅原瞇着眼盯着东峰。

「那个是大地安排的啦，装成你中奖的模样，他不好意思自己去邀请你怕你不是对他那个意思，又不知道怎么确定你的心意，就拜托我帮他弄到法国的机票住宿，偷偷塞到你的信箱伪装成你中奖一样。」东峰一口气说完，爽快的灌了一大口酒。

菅原突然站起身，抓起桌上手机钥匙钱包，被扔在一旁的围巾大衣手套就要往外头走。

「怎么了啊！？」东峰有点不知所措地问道。

「想大地了。」被围巾闷住的声音听起来有点委屈，又有点恋爱的撒娇味儿，东峰点点头，见菅走路有点摇晃，正想起身提议打电话让泽村来接他就被门口急促的敲门声打断。

东峰去开了门，一个满身风雪的警察先生额头满是汗，粗喘着气地站在他面前。

「菅—」泽村开口，刚听到第一个音节就明白一切的东峰侧身，比了比身后刚穿好大衣的菅原。

「大地！」菅原的眼睛如圣诞树上的七彩挂灯一般瞬间亮了起来里头是耀眼的眷恋和爱慕。菅原迈着步伐冲过东峰扑进泽村的怀里。「大地最好了！以后不吵架了！最喜欢大地了！」菅原一边说一边用脸往泽村身上蹭。「我错了不该说你都不在乎！真的最爱大地了！大地嫁给我吧！或娶我吧！」菅原坚定地抬头看向被这波操作弄得不知所措的泽村。后者伸手揉揉怀里那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，转头无奈的问东峰道：

「他到底喝了多少？」

绑着包包头的王牌耸肩，指着地上两打打开的啤酒和满地的啤酒罐。

「他今天喝得比我还多」东峰无奈道，「我求你们了，高中时候暗恋到现在的轰轰烈烈，竟然还能认为彼此不在乎自己，我求求你们擦擦自己的眼睛，饶了我这单身狗吧！」

东峰看着泽村一脸无奈的点头，脸上却是无比宠溺的微笑，知道自己大概以后还会被这对情侣继续祸害。他撑着门让泽村背着仍在胡言乱语说要娶泽村嫁妆是三吨麻婆豆腐烩饭的菅原通过。心里是他不是很想承认的欣慰感。

「孝支，我们回家」他听到泽村说。

-警察的工作危险程度高，每一天都是用命在守护着宫城县的大家，包括你，孝支。在我剩余的生命里头，我会倾尽一切地爱你，你觉得如何？

-大地太小气啰！

-我要的可不止你的这辈子，你的下辈子，下下辈子也都要留给我喔！

-fin 

**Author's Note:**

> 啊终于写完啦！渴望评论，一个字都好的那种渴望！


End file.
